


Protégé

by futureimperfect, Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Series: Circumstance [5]
Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Femslash, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Donna Geysen notices her, Patrice begins to learn things she never imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrogance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Circumstance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/52626) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



> Disclaimer: Law and Order SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC.
> 
> A/N: This fic is in no way meant to represent an entirely realistic representation of the BDSM Scene. This is a fictionalized, somewhat Romanticized account, in which many of the intricate details are left between the lines. However, despite the poetic license, I hope the portrayal is thoughtful and enjoyable.
> 
> Other Notes: This piece serves as Patrice LaRue/Donna Geysen backstory either standing alone or for the fic Circumstance (http://archiveofourown.org/works/52626).
> 
> In season 7, episode 21 "Web," Kate Mulgrew appeared as AUSA Donna Geysen.

Patrice furiously looked over her work for at least the tenth time. Though the motion wasn't due until the end of the day, she found herself in her office until nearly 9 PM the night before working on it because she wanted to have it waiting on Donna's desk before the brunette arrived in the morning. She wouldn't admit to herself that assignments for Donna made her far more conscious of every last mistake than anything she did for any the other partners--maybe because she was the only one the young attorney couldn't seem to impress. No matter what she tried, the older woman seemed to survey her work as merely adequate, and that was the one thing that Patrice had never been satisfied with being.

She printed a final copy and glanced at the clock as she headed out of her small office, it was only just turning 6AM. The blonde's heels clicked as she walked down the hall, mindlessly fidgeting with one of the buttons on the blazer that she had only just bought a week earlier. One added benefit of the early morning hours was that she could drop off her work and make it safely back to her office without risking Donna putting her on the spot about it. Patrice went over quietly and set down the draft, placing it carefully in the center of the desk where it wouldn't be missed, then made a hasty exit. Back in her office, she went started on her other work for the day, only mildly noting that the sun was finally starting to rise over the buildings of downtown LA in the distance.

Donna came into the office at a decent hour, one of the perks of being a partner, and glanced at the papers resting on her desk. She raised one of her eyebrows when she saw Patrice's motion, skimming it as she took her first sips of coffee. Idly, she wondered just how long the young woman had stayed at work to finish it-- the typos were clear evidence of a long night-- but that wasn't particularly her concern. It wasn't the typos that had her picking up her phone but the glaring omission of a recent case. She wondered what Patrice's excuse would be; though the answer wasn't going to prevent her from having to rewrite it.

Patrice jumped as the phone rang. The short hours were getting to her and she had been drifting slightly while pretending to read a stack of documents sent by opposing counsel. She picked it up and cringed slightly when she was summoned to Donna's office; it was never a good thing to be called in this quickly after handing over a draft. She tried to prepare herself, trying to remember the basic argument she had been trying to get across in the motion. With trepidation, the young woman walked down the hall and knocked respectfully on Donna's door.

"Come in." Donna was already on her second cup of coffee-- the first one always disappeared quickly-- and Patrice's motion was sitting on the corner of her desk. She frowned at Patrice as she walked in.

Patrice did her best not to let her exasperation show. She had worked far longer on the motion than she had on anything else that week, so much so that she had probably become immune to her own errors. This, of course, was not something she realized, and at that moment, she was beginning to question if the older woman was just giving her a hard time for her own amusement. She nodded curtly, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Donna pursed her lips. "You failed to address half of the issues brought up by McMurdow v. Garcia. You need to fix that before tonight. Also, this is full of typos. If you're planning on staying up all night to write something, you might want to get someone else to read it over before you give it to me. I'd have rather gotten this two hours from now and correct, than wasting my time this morning reading something that clearly isn't ready to be submitted." She held out the motion, waiting for Patrice to take it back.

Patrice bristled, feeling the color rise in her cheeks. She took the motion from Donna's outstretched hand, looking back at her, knowing she needed to say something, anything. All she could manage though was a quiet nod. She knew under her pride that she had glossed over some of the points of the case, but she had hoped her language in other places would make up for it. She had read other associate's work, and in her opinion, she could out-write and out-argue most of them. "I'll have it back before lunch. Sorry to have wasted your time." The response was less eloquent than it had sounded in her head, and she just wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

"Good." She was already turning back to her own work. "When you bring it back, we can talk about your attitude," which Donna thought was sorely lacking. Even the way Patrice stood was arrogant and she needed to learn that she couldn't cut corners.

Patrice turned silently and walked out, marching purposefully down the hall to cover her slightly shaking hands. She sat at her desk and worked furiously on the draft, not even looking up to check the time until she heard the telltale sounds of office doors closing as people started filing out for lunch. She was always surprised at how many "overworked" associates still found time to take a full hour and a half in the middle of the day. The blonde put the finishing changes into her conclusion and printed it out, hurrying back to Donna's office, pushing the door open without knocking.  
Donna's head snapped up when her door opened. "Is there something I can do for you?" She pinned Patrice with a glare. No one walked into her office unannounced.   
Patrice cringed again at her presumption. To be honest, most of the partners greeted her with outright indulgence when she made an entrance, though she knew full well they weren't always listening to her. "I....I brought you a new draft to look over." She held it out to Donna, then thought better of it and just placed it on the desk.

Donna picked up the draft and started reading it. "Don't go anywhere." She didn't invite Patrice to sit down.

Patrice looked at the comfortable chairs facing Donna's desk and wondered if she should sit. She paused, shifting from foot to foot. Watching Donna read her work right in front of her was excruciating, and she crossed her arms protectively, feeling uncomfortably warm.

"It's acceptable, though I think you're in love with your own writing." Donna still didn't look particularly approving. "We still need to address why you think that you can simply walk into my office unannounced. Go close the door."

Patrice turned, wondering what exactly she might need the door closed for, it wasn't particularly loud in the hall with everyone out to lunch. In spite of herself, she closed the door and looked back at Donna, raising her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, I suppose I just wanted to get it to you before you left for lunch."

"If that had been the case, you could have simply left it with my secretary." Donna crossed her legs. "You're arrogant and you're impertinent and you think much too highly of yourself. I'm sorry Patrice, but I not as impressed with you breasts and your ass as some of the other partners are and I have no reason to indulge your delusions."

Patrice's jaw dropped. She had never been spoken to like that before, and as she stared across the desk, she wasn't even sure that what Donna had just said to her was legal, let alone professional. She stood still, rooted to the spot, unblinking. In retrospect, she would look on her choice in that second to remain in that office to have been one of much greater significance than she could fathom in that moment.

"I want to take a closer look at this motion." Donna lifted Patrice's work, which she had just skimmed before. "Go stand in the corner until I'm done. Try to think of a reason why I shouldn't have you fired." It was a relatively empty threat but her gut was telling her that Patrice wouldn't call her on it.

That request came completely out of the blue for Patrice, and she hesitated for a long moment before moving across the room. It was silly, outlandish even, but yet she did what Donna said, mind clouding against the strangeness of her own behavior. The young blonde glanced back over her shoulder at the other woman, as if expecting her to laugh and say it had been a joke, but that didn't happen.

Donna was completely ignoring her as she carefully read her motion. The second draft was significantly better the first, but she had no intention of telling Patrice that. Once she finished, she moved on to something else, letting Patrice stand there and think for another 15 minutes.

Patrice watched as Donna shifted to another document, and was thoroughly beside herself. It was like she was watching herself from a distance away. The moment was utterly ridiculous, and her mind knew it, but for some reason she never could properly understand, she remained where she was, waiting.

Donna finally put the papers to the side and looked at Patrice. "All right. You can come back over here."

Patrice glanced at the other woman over her shoulder, unsure still, but finding obeying to be the less unseemly option presented she complied, stopping next to Donna's chair.

"Now, do you have an answer for me?" The older woman turned to face Patrice. "Why shouldn't I have you fired?"

Patrice gave her a look now tinged with more confidence than she was feeling, "Because after today, I could say the same to you."

Donna laughed, unable to stop herself. "I'm afraid that you're going to have to do better than that." Maybe if Patrice could prove something, it would be a credible threat, but who would really believe that Donna had made her stand in a corner for half an hour? It was simply too absurd. "If you really wanted to get me fired, you'd have done it half an hour ago."

She crossed her arms defensively, raising her chin in what she intended to be a fully petulant manner. "What do you expect me to say? I've done nothing wrong. I work longer hours than my competition, and I do my best." She paused only slightly, "If that's not enough to earn my pay around here, then maybe you should have me fired for my obviously inadequate performance." She was finally getting exasperated. She had a breaking point and Donna was reaching it.

Donna stood and steeped closer to Patrice. "You give me motions that are full of typos and missing key arguments. You can think that you're brilliant if you want, but until you can show that to me, I don't have any use for you. Now get out." She stared at Patrice, waiting to see what she would do.

If Patrice hadn't already been fuming, that last comment would have pushed her over the edge. "Fine," she spat. "I'm sure there are other associates here who you feel could do a better job. I'll send your assignments to one of them." She didn't leave just yet, continuing in a tone lacking any respect at all, "And with all due respect, regardless of your position here, you don't have the right to speak to me that way."

"You're acting like nothing more than a spoiled child," Donna's voice dropped a register, "who isn't used to not getting her own way all of the time. I'm not here to cater to your whims or stroke your ego. And if I give you work to do, you'll do it." She stepped even closer, getting in Patrice's face. "And if you don't, I'll do something far worse to you than making you stand in the corner."

Patrice forced herself to meet Donna's stare head-on. No one spoke to her like that, and now her ego was getting involved in the confrontation. She lifted her chin, speaking far more confidently than she felt, "Fine. Is that all? " She was shaking inside, Donna was getting to her, and she didn't have the strength of character to ask what the older woman meant by "worse." She stayed there, though the door was only a few feet away, narrowing her eyes to keep from looking away.

"For now," Donna carefully enunciated the words. "Think about what you want from this relationship, Patrice. And think about just why you want to keep you job. Maybe you'll have a better answer for me tomorrow." She picked up the motion and handed it back to her. "Get this filed. And for God's sake, get some sleep tonight. You're no use to anyone if you pass out." She was supposed to be mentoring the younger woman, after all.

Patrice let out a small breath, taking the motion back and crossing her arms to keep Donna from seeing the slight shaking of her hands. She nodded and turned silently, feeling hot and confused, and took care to close the door behind her gently. Patrice hurried down the hall and pulled her office door closed, sinking into her chair. Seconds later she had lost the battle with herself, and felt a few tears begin to sting her eyes, and she wiped them away hurriedly. It wasn't the outright reprimand, she realized, but rather the knowledge that she was failing Donna's expectations that hurt. She focused through tear-stained eyes as she made the last changes to the document, Donna's last comments echoing in her mind, and she knew she would get no sleep tonight until she had an answer.

Donna tried to push the memory of the encounter from her mind as she focused back on her work. Patrice's attitude had cost her lunch hour, but she'd merely get her secretary to order her take out when she got back. She had asked Patrice what she wanted out of the relationship, but truthfully, she wasn't entirely sure about that answer for herself. Clearly, the younger woman needed to learn some discipline. She needed to learn a lot of things. But Donna couldn't figure out why she cared. Yes, she was supposed to be mentoring Patrice, trying to turn her into a real lawyer, rather than someone who simply knew a lot about the law, but there had to be something more to it than just her own stubborn refusal to fail. Donna dismissed the questions. She would figure it out later.


	2. Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna gives Patrice a choice, and Patrice discovers that she is more prepared for her lesson than she expected.

It was late as Donna finished up her work for the day and most of the rest of the office had long since gone home for the night. Her own empty house wasn't something that Donna was looking forward to, but she was used to it. And she wouldn't have to see much of it anyway, just enough to get her upstairs and into bed. As she locked up her office, she saw a light still on down the hall. Patrice was still in her office. Donna sighed and shook her head, walking toward the light. Once she got there, she tapped on the door and pushed it open.

Patrice had been reading and re-reading a case she was sure had some valuable information in it, though she had yet to find it. She started, whipping her head up to see who was there. When she realized who it was, she froze, only then noticing she was subconsciously hoping the other woman would notice she was working late. She felt a flush rise in her cheeks, and quietly set down the paper, composing herself, "I filed the motion this afternoon." She automatically assumed that was why Donna had stopped to talk to her. "The copy is on your assistant's desk," she concluded.

"I saw it." She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. "When I told you to get some sleep tonight, I meant more than an hour. You should head home." Once she got there, she could do whatever she liked, but Donna really didn't need her associates passing out.

Patrice nodded at her, then turned back and cast her eyes over the papers strewn over the desk. "Yes, I know, I suppose I'm almost done for tonight." She wasn't quite ready to just pack up and go at someone else's suggestion, but she knew it was about time to call it a night.

Donna glanced at the case Patrice was reading. "There's nothing useful in there. Everyone always thinks there is, and they spend hours staring at it, and there isn't. Don't waste your time. Go home." She pushed off of the doorway and turned to leave.

Patrice's mind jolted a little at Donna's tone, startled at herself for smiling a little. She got up and took a step toward Donna, "Wait....I...." Words failed her, and she knew she was still too conflicted about the day yet. But she wasn't one to hold back her thoughts. "What was that earlier?" The words sounded strange when she said them, but she was genuinely confused, as much at her own actions as at Donna's requests.

Donna rubbed her forehead, wishing that she could just tell Patrice to forget about it. And she didn't quite understand it herself. Normally she kept her personal life as far away from work as she could. "I know you think that I don't think much of you but that isn't true. I think you have a lot of potential. But potential is just that. And just because you have the potential to be a great lawyer doesn't mean that you are one. Your attitude is out of proportion to your abilities and I have a problem with that. If I can teach you a little humility, then maybe I'll have done my job." Of course, that wasn't everything, but that was all Patrice was going to get.

Patrice didn't know whether to be offended or not, that was the most veiled compliment she had ever received. She couldn't remember the last time someone had been so forthright with her, and she was finding it almost refreshing. Patrice hazarded a glance at Donna's eyes, trying to read her, and shivered in spite of herself as her look was met with one of casual strength, so unlike the almost false trappings of power which emanated from her other colleagues. In that moment she came upon the answer to Donna's earlier question, and approached the topic gingerly, "Can I answer your question now? I don't need until the morning."

Donna was tired. She wanted to go home and go to bed and something told her that if she stayed, it was going to be a much longer night. Instead of sighing, she just straightened her shoulders. "Let's go back into my office." If they were really going to play these games, she wanted them to have strict boundaries, and if they weren't, well, then the change of location was only a minor inconvenience. She turned back down the hall, expecting Patrice to follow her.

Nodding slowly at Donna's back, Patrice methodically turned out the light in her office, following the older woman down the hall. She had been called to Donna's office many times for one reason or another, but tonight there was a different tension in the air, and she felt her pulse rise, thudding in her ears. Patrice wasn't sure at all what was happening, or if it was all in her head. She could only tell that she wasn't going to walk away; there was too much promise in Donna's demeanor, though she couldn't fathom all of what it portended. She stepped inside the office after Donna, automatically closing the door behind her.

Donna sat back down behind her desk and gestured to the empty space in front of it. She crossed her legs and clasped her hands together. "So?"

Patrice stepped in front of Donna, mind temporarily forgetting her earlier statement. "Oh... yes...you asked me earlier why you shouldn't have me fired." She paused, searching for any clues in Donna's expression, but finding none, continued, "Because... because you can push me in a way no one else would. It's selfish I know, but I think I need the challenge." Patrice felt silly as she said those words, but let them hang, they at least were truthful. Since she had started work, she had found that the lack of large looming goals to attain had let her slip into a kind of weekly monotony, and life had become eerily easy for her. It was only the sporadic confrontations with this woman that threw her, and perhaps that was why she had continued to seek them out.

"You need the challenge...?" Donna said in a mildly questioning tone, letting it hang between them. "And what sort of challenge do you think I'm going to provide?" She wanted to know what Patrice's assumptions were, what she thought this relationship would entail. A slight shiver ran down her spine as she thought of all of the possibilities.

Patrice wasn't entirely sure of the answer to that herself, she just knew that she wanted to gain Donna's respect, her approval, and not just in regards to her writing skill. She evaded the question slightly, having a hard time making her thoughts into words, "I was hoping you'd tell me. I'm just hoping to manage an acceptable performance." She shifted slightly, looking at Donna again, eyes almost pleading for direction. Patrice was sweating slightly under the level gaze, hoping Donna wouldn't make her try to explain further.

Donna sat there for a long moment before she finally stood. She walked around her desk and leaned against the edge of it. She recognized the look in Patrice's eye and she couldn't help but respond to it. "I'm going home. You can either come with me, or you can go home and go to sleep. If you come with me, you're agreeing to submit to me, to my will. Those are your only two options."

Patrice swallowed hard, biting her lip as she warred with herself. She wanted to go home with Donna so badly it hurt, but it felt strange, indulgent almost, to admit that to herself. She fell back on the only training she had, that of words, and answered Donna the only way that would be truthful, "I could go home, but I'd never sleep."

Donna nodded curtly. "Then you're coming with me." She gathered up her things again and turned out the light, once again expecting Patrice to follow her. Somehow, it was already a habit. "I don't think anyone is going to notice if your car spends another night in the garage."

She walked toward the elevators, eager to get home. She didn't plan on doing too much that night. They were both too tired. But she'd do enough to show Patrice that she really was in charge now and she'd make sure that the younger woman got some sleep.

Patrice fell into step behind Donna: there were so many unknowns in the path she had just chosen, but she was eager for the challenge. They rode to Donna's in silence, mostly because Patrice had no idea what to say, and was still on edge, worried if she made a wrong move it might shatter the fragile tension that was holding the moment together. This was all so new, and she didn't know the boundaries. Instead, she looked ahead through the windshield, wondering where they were headed.

Donna drove out of the city, toward the coast, and after a drive longer than she cared to contemplate, got off of the freeway. Her house wasn't particularly large, an appropriate size for one person, but it had beach access and she'd paid a small fortune for it. It was her one indulgence, motivated more by memories of Justin's love of the water than hers, though he'd always insisted that the Atlantic was far superior to the Pacific. She didn't enjoy it often enough to justify the expense, but she hadn't been able to walk away when the realtor had shown it to her. She pulled into her garage, closing it behind them and got out of the car.

"Welcome to my home." She opened the door from the garage to the house and ushered Patrice through.

Patrice was impressed, the location was amazing, and the house was tastefully furnished. She honestly didn't know what she had been expecting, not having spent much time pondering where Donna might live. Now that they were there, however, her nervousness returned. Her initial instinct was to be guarded, after all this was the person who had in her mind just earlier that day, treated her so unfairly. However, here she was, in her house and waiting to see what was expected of her. Patrice crossed and uncrossed her arms as she looked around, it didn't seem to be the right time for small talk.

"Take your shoes off," Donna commanded. She walked into the living room and only just stopped herself from flopping on the couch. She beckoned Patrice over. "Kneel." She pointed to a spot on a rug just in front of where she was sitting.

The shoes she could manage. Patrice started there, unbuckling her heels, and stepping out, bare feet feeling the carpet. As for the rest of Donna's command she hesitated, remembering that she had chosen to come here tonight, trying to block out that small part of her that was still screaming in protest. In the end her mind relented, and she moved to the appointed spot, getting awkwardly to her knees.

Donna leaned forward, her arms braced against her knees as she looked Patrice over. They'd have to practice kneeling. Patrice's movements were adorably coltish at the moment, but that wouldn't last. Elegance would suit her natural arrogance better, though Donna hoped to take an edge off of that as well. She stood, circling Patrice and finding the pins in her hair, pulling them out, and loosening the tight curl, running her fingers along Patrice's scalp. Once she was done, she sat back down. "Now stand up and do it again, try not to look like you're about to fall over this time."

Patrice's breath caught as Donna touched her, and she was surprised to feel a shiver run through her as her hair fell around her shoulders. When Donna spoke, Patrice looked at her questioningly for a moment, not quite believing what she was hearing. Here she was, kneeling in front of this woman, more subservient than she could ever remember being, and was now being told that she was inadequate once again. Once she realized that Donna wasn't joking, she bristled slightly, standing quickly and pausing before sinking back to the carpet, watching Donna this time to see if she appeared satisfied.

Donna pursed her lips, watching. It was slightly better, but she didn't expect perfection that night. Still, there was a bigger point to make. "Better. Do it again." She stood up and walked toward the kitchen. "Keep practicing until I get back. What do you drink?"

Patrice's jaw dropped again, but she closed it immediately, setting her teeth against the feelings of embarrassment that were rising. She watched Donna walk away, wondering if she was really expected to continue this seemingly pointless exercise by herself. "Vodka," she called after Donna, hoping that at least would be an acceptable response.

Listening for the sound of Patrice's knees hitting the floor, Donna poured drinks. She took her bourbon over ice, and not knowing how Patrice took her vodka, poured it over ice as well. She also pulled together a plate of snacks, more for herself than in an attempt to be hospitable. She carried it all back out to the living room, placing Patrice's glass and the plate on the coffee table. "You can have that when you've proven to me that you're capable of kneeling with some sort of decorum." She sipped her bourbon and nibbled.

Patrice hadn't managed to practice much while Donna had been gone, and now looking at the drink and food she realized how much she could use both. Usually she would have asked for her vodka mixed, but something about the simplicity of the clear liquid seemed fitting for the night. She tried to clear her mind for the first time since they had arrived, and got more slowly to her feet, then settled, bending both knees and sinking down more slowly. This time she managed to keep her eyes down, until she reached the floor, and then glanced up at Donna, less defiantly this time.

"Better. One more time and I think we can stop practicing for the night." There would be more practice later, enough to make Patrice's knees sore and bruised, but not that night. Right now, Donna simply wanted to establish patterns, set boundaries. "Keep your eyes down afterward this time."

Patrice was genuinely surprised to feel a small victory at that comment, it was probably the first time she felt any approval from the older woman. She got back to her feet, and mimicked her last attempt, just slightly slower, and was careful not to look up again.

Donna waited a beat to see if Patrice would look up at her when she didn't respond instantly. She was pleased when she didn't. "Good." She ran a hand through Patrice's hair once more, then held out the glass of vodka. "You can look up now. Did you eat dinner?" If Patrice hadn't, she would have to get her something more substantial than snacks. It wasn't her intention to get the other woman drunk.

Patrice took the glass and sipped it, trying to think if she had had dinner, then remembered, "Oh, I'm fine. I ordered in, guess I wasn't ready to go home." She took another sip, letting the vodka burn on the way down. Patrice set the glass on the coffee table, twisting it nervously with her fingers.

"Good." She nodded toward the plate of snacks, silently giving Patrice permission to eat if she wanted. "We need to talk about what this is going to mean. What I expect from you and what the rules are. If you'd be more comfortable sitting on the couch while we discuss it, you may."

Patrice got up, not entirely sure she was going to be comfortable on the couch, but finding it still more natural. She took her glass with her, forcing herself to drink slowly. She nodded once she had situated herself, glad she was going to be told, at least in part, what was expected of her. Judging from her first lesson, she could tell it wouldn't be easy.

"Whenever you're in my home, I expect you to follow my orders implicitly. When you come in, you'll remove your shoes and you'll kneel here until I tell you otherwise. Except for business situations, the same holds true if I decide to take you out. Anywhere we go is simply an extension of this space. You should think of my office at work in the same manner. I trust you'll use your best judgment when it comes to professional versus non-professional situations. Your office and you home are your own spaces and I won't enter either without your permission. If I'm doing something at work that makes you severely uncomfortable or that you feel might damage your career, I'll expect you to tell me. You'll need to pick a safeword." Donna sipped her drink and let Patrice absorb everything that she had just said.

Patrice nodded as she worked through Donna's speech, head swimming with the sudden influx of information, the shift in the dynamics. She pondered for a moment just how she had ended up here, accepting such rules, and picking out a safeword for her boss to use with her. The blonde's mouth was going dry, and she took a sip of the vodka, trying to focus on just picking out a word that she thought she would be able to remember no matter what was happening. She settled on the name of the street she grew up on, it brought back memories of safety and simplicity, "Blackhorse, I can remember that."

Donna nodded, committing the word to memory. "Good. There's one other thing." She paused and took a breath. This wasn't normally how these relationships started for her, so it was a bit awkward. "I need to know if you want this to be a sexual relationship." She met Patrice's eyes, trying not to give away her own desires.

Patrice choked on the sip of vodka she had just taken, coughing a few times and setting the glass down to keep from dropping it. She had thought the consent wouldn't need to be spoken aloud, but could only marvel at Donna's directness. She was uncomfortable to say the least asking blatantly for such a relationship, no matter how much she knew she wanted it. However, Patrice was so beside herself already that she managed an answer of sorts, "I..... yes I thought that was implied... if that's what you want as well."

Donna raised an eyebrow as Patrice coughed. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't something I wanted, but it isn't necessary. I'm not stupid enough to force a junior associate to have sex with me."

Patrice regained what little of her composure remained and straightened slightly, glad Donna wasn't actually a mind reader as those last words and their ramifications hit her. She shifted, her body responding beyond her control. The young blonde brought her eyes up to meet Donna's, surprised she was able to form words coherently. "That, at least, wouldn't require force."

"That's... good to know." Donna finished the last of her drink. "Do you have any questions?"

The blonde did likewise, resisting the urge to try and lick the last of the vodka off the ice cubes. She shook her head, finding she didn't yet know enough to ask an intelligent question, and Donna's rules left little gray areas.

"I'm sure you'll have some later. I'll let you know when you can ask them." Donna got up. "Now, I want you to take the glasses and plate to the kitchen and then come upstairs. My bedroom is on the left." She headed toward the stairs.

Patrice watched her go for a moment, feeling her stomach twist in anticipation. She was glad that Donna had left and couldn't see how her hands shook as she took the dishes to the kitchen, carefully rinsing them and placing them in the sink. The young lawyer washed her hands and dried them, taking a steadying breath before following after Donna, her nerves on edge despite the strong drink. She moved into the room, standing nervously by the door.

Donna had already shed her shoes and stockings and was taking her hair down by the time Patrice joined her. "Stand at the foot of the bed and put your hands behind your back." She walked into her closet and came out with a thick leather collar. If things went well, she would have one made for Patrice, but this one would do for now.

She did as she was told, and couldn't hide her shaking any longer when she saw what Donna was holding. Patrice knew very little about the world she had stepped into, but there was no mistaking its significance. Her fingers laced together behind her, and without thinking about it, she cast her eyes down.

Donna walked behind Patrice, putting her hands on her shoulders. She could feel Patrice shaking. "You don't need to be quite so nervous. Lift your hair."

The blonde managed a slight smile as she held her hair up with both hands, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." It was the truth; she wasn't scared, just on edge with anticipation.

Donna unfastened the necklace Patrice was wearing and set it aside. "It's okay." She replaced the necklace with the collar, fastening it snugly. "You can let go of your hair now." She walked around Patrice and slid her hands under Patrice's jacket, pushing it off.

Patrice felt her skin tingle as the cool leather slowly warmed around her neck. It felt firm, strong pressing against her, a constant reminder of the new balance of power. The young blonde's breath caught when Donna touched her, and she closed her eyes briefly when her jacket slid off.

Donna started unbuttoning Patrice's shirt, un-tucking it as she got to the end of the row of buttons. Her fingers brushed against Patrice's stomach and shoulders and arms as she pushed her shirt off as well. There was no doubt that Patrice was beautiful, but she didn't need Donna to tell her that.

The blonde tried to control her breathing. She wasn't used to being this passive while someone was undressing her. She wrung her hands behind her back, not realizing that she was shifting quietly from foot to foot, chewing her lip.

Donna took all of it in, Patrice shifting around and biting her lip, wringing her hands. They were all things that they would have to correct, but for her first night, she was more composed that Donna had anticipated. She unzipped Patrice's skirt and let it fall into the quickly expanding pile. "You're doing well."

Patrice couldn't help a whimper as she felt the cool air on her skin. She closed her eyes and nodded, still chewing her lip in concentration.

"Stop," Donna said softly but firmly, and reached up to pull Patrice's bottom lip out from between her teeth with her thumb. Donna then replaced her thumb with her own lips. She kept the kiss short, not giving Patrice time to get particularly invested in it.

"Oh..." Patrice's eyes fluttered open. She leaned forward slightly, her lips following Donna's receding touch.

Donna used a finger on Patrice's lips to push her back into place. She stepped away, leaving Patrice standing there in her bra and panties. "I you to explain to me why your behavior in my office earlier was inappropriate."

She wasn't ready for that, and Patrice focused on Donna again. She couldn't help a shadow of her previous obstinacy creeping over her. She took a breath and answered automatically, "I suppose I shouldn't have threatened to have you fired."

Donna smiled indulgently, though her tone was anything but. "I think your problems started well before that. When I punish you for something, I want you to know why. Try again."

She shivered; apparently being sent to the corner like a five year old and told she couldn't kneel properly wasn't a punishment. Patrice's eyes followed Donna, and the look she received in return was enough to force a more honest answer out of the young blonde, "I was disrespectful. I should have taken your criticism of my work rather than arguing."

"Better. Now, I'm going to spank you, and you're not going to like it, and you're certainly not going to enjoy it, but maybe next time you feel like mouthing off you'll think twice." She sat in an armchair. "Come here."

She just froze, staring at Donna across the room for several breaths. In retrospect, Patrice couldn't remember making the conscious decision to comply, but before she was aware she had crossed the room and was standing in front of Donna, with a look of disbelief on her face.

Donna pulled Patrice over her lap, not giving her any more time to think about it. "I want you to count the blows." She hooked her fingers under the edge of Patrice's panties and pulled them down to her knees. She ran her hand over Patrice's ass, and then she started.

Patrice squealed slightly in surprise as she was yanked unceremoniously over the older woman's lap. She barely had time to realize what was happening before Donna started and she cried out, though out of surprise at the indignity of the act. Donna had reached at least five before Patrice could manage to start counting. Her feet kicked at the air as the sting on her backside increased, and she only managed to count about one in 2 of the blows.

Patrice might have not have been keeping count, but Donna was. When she got to 25 she stopped. "Care to take a guess at what the right number is?"

Patrice was panting slightly, trying to gain her equilibrium. In her own count she had only managed to make it to around ten, but knew she had done a poor job of the task. She spat out a number at random, "Seventeen," her voice's pitch trailed upward betraying her uncertainty.

"Try 25." Donna was rubbing Patrice's ass, enjoying the heat that came off of it. "You have ten more. I'm sure that you'll do better this time." She waited long enough for Patrice to get her bearings before starting again.

This time she was more prepared, and managed to count as Donna landed the blows. Her skin was stinging, and by the end her voice was beginning to crack, not from the pain as much as the surprise at how humiliated she felt.

Donna stopped when she finished the last ten. She rubbed the small of Patrice's back. Overall, she was proud of the younger woman. Her voice had cracked, but she wasn't crying and she hadn't devolved into theatrics. She unhooked Patrice's bra and slid it off. "You did well. I'm proud of you." She ran a hand through Patrice's hair. "You can get up now."

Patrice breathed in relief, not because the punishment had ended, but because of the expression of approval from the older woman. She didn't even pay attention as her bra fell to the floor in front of her, she was surprisingly comfortable in that moment. Slowly, she regained some strength and stood in front of Donna, not sure what to do next.

Donna stood as well. "You can get in bed." She started removing her own clothing without flourish. A second later, she was pulling a nightgown over her head.

Patrice tried not to be caught staring as Donna changed, she slipped into the bed, lying back and relaxing for the first time since she had entered Donna's home.

Donna slid into bed next to Patrice, trying not to think about how late it was. "You should get some sleep."

Patrice was surprised to realize how tired she was. Sleep had been a rare indulgence lately, and her mind wouldn't usually relax enough to allow her more than a few hours. She slid a little closer to Donna, yawning in spite of herself.

Donna finally allowed herself a sigh as she turned out the lights. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and she had just taken on even more work in Patrice. "Good night."

By the time the light went out, Patrice had already drifted off, and only managed a mumbled "night," before lapsing into a contented, dreamless sleep.


	3. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna thinks Patrice has learned enough to be taken out.

Patrice finished going over her papers she had been working on that day. Everything she left could wait, and she knew she could probably do it more efficiently over the weekend anyway. Donna had left her a message to come see her before she left, and so Patrice saved her files and walked down the hall, knocking politely on Donna's door.

"Come in," Donna called out. Her assistant was gone for the day, so she was left answering her own door.

Patrice went in and closed the door quietly behind her. She crossed the room and stood on the side of the desk opposite Donna, placing her hands behind her and lowering her stare to the floor. It was a system that had developed over the past few months, and Patrice had become practiced in at least the simple nuances of it. Usually if Donna wanted to see her on any given night, she would direct Patrice to wait in her office for her, or simply send her to her house to wait for her to get home. The young blonde stood as still as she could and listened for Donna to give her direction.

Donna put down her pen and regarded Patrice, waiting a long moment before speaking. "We're going out tonight. I'm going to be here for a bit longer, but you should go ahead to my house. There's clothing laid out for you on the foot of the bed." She had picked it out carefully a few weeks before and set it out with just as much care that morning before she left for work. "You should have enough time to shower and get ready before I get there." Perhaps only just barely, but Donna liked catching Patrice off guard.

Patrice let her surprise show, and for a moment looked up to catch Donna's eyes. She hastily controlled herself and lowered her gaze again, nodding. "Yes Donna." Once she knew she was excused, she went to gather her things and leave the office for the weekend. The drive to Donna's seemed longer than usual, and her mind was working over where they might be going. She took a steadying breath as she parked in her usual place and went inside, at least she would only have to follow Donna's direction.

She went to the bathroom, slipping out of her work clothes and stepped in to the shower. It felt strange to not just go to her usual place on the carpet to wait. When she was finished, she dried off, wrapping her hair in a towel, and went to see what Donna had set out for her to wear. As she came into the bedroom, she smiled slightly at Donna's choice of clothes, a black skirt that was several inches shorter than ones she would wear to work, and of much softer material as well, and a blue sleeveless top that matched her eyes, but left little to the imagination.

Patrice began to slip the garments on methodically, noting that they fit amazingly, and noticed a pair of heels on the floor by the bed, obviously in her size, and fastened by straps that wound up the ankle. These were not demure either, and added several inches to her already lanky frame. Patrice glanced at the last item on the bed curiously, a knee-length coat like would be needed had this been a colder climate, but of a light material suitable to guard against the light chill that swept in from the ocean at night. She smoothed the clothes, and glanced at herself in the mirror. It was substantially less fabric than she would usually wear, but had to admit that Donna's choices were tasteful while still being revealing.

Donna finished up her work and started putting things away, though she didn't rush. She wanted to give Patrice enough time to change, just not enough time to get comfortable. When she though that she had waited long enough, she locked up her office and headed home.

As Donna pulled into the garage, she hoped that Patrice had finished dressing. She didn't want to have to start the night by punishing her. She smiled when she saw Patrice kneeling in her usual spot, dressed and waiting for her. "Good, you're ready. You can come back upstairs while I change." She went up to her bedroom and started pulling out her own outfit close fitting dark jeans, a white tee shirt and a tuxedo jacket. She tossed them onto the bed as she stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Patrice knelt by the door where she usually did when waiting for Donna in her bedroom. She allowed herself to look up quietly, and eyed the clothes that Donna had chosen. This, combined with how she was presently adorned made her quite certain that they weren't headed to one of the normal restaurants or bars frequented by their colleagues on a Friday evening.

Donna returned after her shower and quickly got dressed. Once she was ready, she motioned Patrice over.

"I have something for you." She pulled a jewelry box out of her bedside table and handed it to Patrice. Inside was a simple necklace, but one that would be easily recognizable to anyone that might be looking.

Patrice smiled and looked at Donna, blushing slightly, "Thank you, it's beautiful." The gift, like all of Donna's choices, was tastefully understated. It was a simple gold chain with a small circular pendant, delicate, but by its weight was obviously pure. Patrice took the necklace from the box, and held it out to Donna to put on her.

Donna slid the necklace around Patrice's neck and fixed the clasp. "I'm glad you like it." It would be difficult, but not impossible, for Patrice to get it off herself, but then that was the point. She hoped that Patrice would be comfortable enough to leave it on. She kissed the side of Patrice's neck lightly before she stepped away. "We're going to go to dinner, and then we're going to go to a club that I'm a member of."

Patrice shivered slightly as the cool metal was draped around her neck, and Donna's lips passed over her skin. The blonde nodded at Donna, now intrigued at where she was going to be taken, and resisted the urge to nervously reach up and touch the chain, to thread it between her fingers.

Donna smiled slightly. "Lets go." She headed down to her car. As soon as Patrice was in, she drove them toward the restaurant, one hand casually resting on Patrice's thigh.

Patrice usually would have restrained herself, but Donna had yet to teach her to fully control her natural inquisitiveness. She glanced out the window, then back at Donna, "So this club.. I don't suppose you'll tell me about it before we get there?"

She chuckled. "No, I won't." She squeezed Patrice's thigh, letting her hand drift higher and under Patrice's dress. "Did you have any other questions?"

The blonde felt her stomach flip slightly at Donna's touch, and her comment was cut short as she lost a bit of composure, inflection rising dramatically, "No, i suppose not right...now."

"Good." Donna left her hand where it was, the side of her fingers pressing lightly against Patrice's panties. "You don't need to worry about the club as long as you do what I tell you."

She took a deep breath, knowing Donna was well aware of the effect she was having on her, and tried to calm herself somewhat. Donna's tone was relaxed, and Patrice tried to follow her lead. They arrived at the restaurant shortly, and Patrice looked around, deciding she hadn't been there before.

Donna smiled at Patrice as they were seated, suddenly acting as if this were a perfectly normal night and a perfectly normal date. She had no intention of eating in silence as Patrice started down at her plate. She reached across the table and took Patrice's hand. "You really don't need start worrying just yet. Try to relax during dinner."

She smiled a little and lifted her chin, putting the anticipation of the unknown out of her mind. The ambiance of the restaurant was relaxing, and by the time their main courses arrived, Patrice had settled in, talking about new cases, other associates, and the like. The food was good, as was the wine that Donna had selected, and the evening proceeded enjoyably.

Donna did everything she could to put Patrice at ease during dinner, but she was very aware of how temporary that state was going to be. When dinner ended, she ushered Patrice back to her car and started driving toward the club. Once again, she kept her hand on Patrice's thigh and she rubbed it comfortingly as she parked the car. "Ready?"

The outside of the building was nondescript, and Patrice might have driven right by it many times before without giving it a second look. She once again felt her stomach twist, but it wasn't entirely out of worry, she was genuinely interested in where Donna had decided to take her, and why tonight. She looked over at the older woman and gave her a slight smile and nod, "Yes. Yes I think so."

"Good." She got out of the car, then went around and opened Patrice's door. "I know you can do this." It was the last bit of encouragement Patrice would get for a while. Donna took her hand and led her to the door. A short conversation later and the doorman was letting them in and taking Patrice's coat. The inside of the club looked like something out of the 19th century, though more understated oil baron than old west saloon, the light mainly coming from gas fixtures and candles, rather than electricity, though there were low lights behind the bar. The clientele was mixed and in various states of dress and undress, and if some of the things going on in the shadows weren't entirely legal, Donna pretended not to notice.

Patrice was glad Donna had not asked her to speak, because she was well aware it would have been a futile attempt as they walked in and she took in the sights around her. She was pointedly aware of many sets of eyes trained on them as they walked in, glancing quickly over Donna and lingering shamelessly on herself. She was suddenly very aware of the shortness of her skirt, and snugness of the top. The young woman had known that places like this existed, but hadn't even come close to visiting them, much less on the arm of one of the members. Patrice's skin tingled with anticipation where the air hit it, the candlelight playing on her fair skin, and tried to just remember that all she had to do was follow Donna. In truth, this was all she had wanted to do since she had left the office what seemed like days earlier.

Donna glanced around to see who else was there and how many of them were staring at Patrice. The attention, though not fixed on her, was gratifying. While she wasn't planning on sharing Patrice with any of them, at least not that night, she did want to show her off a bit. "Go to the bar and get me a drink." She pushed against the small of Patrice's back. "I'll be over there." She nodded to a set of couches.

Patrice took a step forward involuntarily when Donna pushed her, catching herself quickly, and turned to watch the older woman walk away. She was on edge still, and eased up to the bar cautiously. By the time she opened her mouth to order, the bartender already had placed Donna's drink on the bar, and walked away without asking Patrice what she would like. Her first instinct was to call him back, but thought better of it, and took the glass over to Donna, holding it out to her.

"Thank you. You can sit." She glanced at the floor by her feet. She didn't have any specific plans for the night, waiting instead to see how Patrice reacted to her surroundings. The stage was set up for some kind of whipping and she hoped that they hadn't missed it. She hadn't yet taken a whip to Patrice and she wanted to see just how uncomfortable it made her.

Patrice looked at the floor and nodded, trying to put out of her mind just how well it might have been cleaned. She sunk down, gracefully, like Donna had taught her over the months. As her knees hit the floor, an excited shiver ran down her spine, and she was surprised to find that the knowledge that others were watching her, judging her, had a strong effect. It played into her competitive tendencies, the same ones that pushed her to excel in court now made her hold her back straighter, shoulders back more proudly than she might have on any given day waiting for Donna on the carpet in her house.

Donna held back a smile at Patrice's long practiced posture, and admired her for a moment before pulling her over. "You can relax." Donna urged Patrice from her knees to the ground, letting her lean against her leg as she ran her hand through Patrice's hair, then let it rest half tangled in it at the nape of her neck. She pressed her thumb into the muscle there, rubbing it soothingly. She sipped her drink and smiled as a man was lead out to the frame on the stage.

Patrice let out a breath, and leaned gratefully into Donna's touch, head dropping slightly. She was still for only a moment, however, before her eyes caught the movement on the stage and she tensed, interested, looking up at Donna quizzically.

"Just watch." Donna kept rubbing Patrice's neck, her touch more possessive than it was a moment before. The man was being stripped of his scant clothing and tied to the frame as another man stood nearby stretching out his shoulder and unfurling a whip.

She automatically dropped her gaze to the floor in slight embarrassment; this was definitely unlike anything she had expected to see tonight for more reasons than she could think of at that moment. She felt her cheeks grow hot, and only Donna's instruction, and her firm touch led her to look up at the stage again.

Donna kept her hand there, somehow knowing that if she moved it Patrice would look away. She watched the scene impassively, openly watching Patrice as the first blow landed, then dividing her attention between the man being whipped, the man doing the whipping, and Patrice.

Patrice flinched openly as the first few blows fell, unprepared for how clearly the sound echoed around the room. As the scene continued, however, she began to watch the expressions, the body language, of both participants, beginning to understand the silent communication, the trust that must be necessary. Though she was unaware, she shifted closer to Donna, breath hitching slightly as the last few blows fell, by that point watching the stage levelly, unblinking.

Donna noticed the change in Patrice's demeanor as the whipping progressed and was pleased to see her move from shock to something like appreciation. There were tears streaming down the man's face as his partner released him, cradling him gently against his chest. Donna gestured toward Brian, the man doing the whipping and he smiled when saw her. They'd have company in a few minutes, but for now she and Patrice were still alone. She tilted Patrice's chin up to meet her eyes. "How would you feel if I told you I wanted to do that to you?"

Her mouth fell open slightly. "That...that here?" It was a lot to take in in one night, "I don't know, maybe I could," she finished, voice growing a little quieter. She trusted Donna but the idea was still so new, as was the location, for her to have any clear sense of whether she thought she would be capable of the challenge.

"No. Not tonight. And not here, at least not the first time." Donna could tell how apprehensive Patrice was and she didn't want her to think that she would just drag her up onto the stage without any sort of preparation. "Besides, I didn't ask if you thought you could, I asked how you would feel."

The young blonde paused to ponder the distinction before answering, realizing her answer was anything but what she would have said even an hour before. "It interests me I think." A shadow passed over her features, and she spoke almost to herself. "Why is that?"

"I can't answer that for you." Donna knew that Patrice wasn't really asking her. She ran a hand through Patrice's hair. "You should think about it." She smiled as Brain and his partner came over. His partner was dressed again, though he was wearing little more than a loincloth in deference to the welts on his back and thighs. Donna tilted her chin as Brain leaned down to kiss her cheek. "It's good to see you again." He returned the sentiment and settled on the couch next to her, his partner gingerly sitting at his feet. Patrice watched as Brian greeted Donna, still working things out in her mind. She tried not to stare at the welts on the other man's back as he lowered himself to her level smoothly.

Thomas flashed a quick smile at Patrice before making himself as comfortable as possible at Brian's feet. "Patrice, why don't you go get Brian a drink?" They both knew that it wasn't a question. Patrice hesitated, jolted out of her thoughts, then stood. She looked between Donna and Brian, not sure who to ask what she should be ordering.

"The bartender knows." Brian told her before turning back to Donna. Patrice wasn't quite out of earshot. "She's beautiful. New project?"

Her skin tingled as she walked away, overhearing herself talked about so casually. The bartender saw her coming and had the drink poured already. She nodded a thank you, and took the glass back. Patrice held it out to Brian, then returned to her former position by Donna's feet, shifting to try and get comfortable. Donna petted Patrice. "It's only been a few months, but she's doing well. "I thought it was finally time to bring her out." The young blonde relaxed a little into the touch, but her mind was still getting used to being with Donna in public. She wondered how long Donna had been coming here and with whom.

Brain smiled down at Patrice. "I don't suppose she's interested in men?" Brain wondered idly. "And I don't suppose you're interested in sharing?"

Patrice's mouth opened to speak, but she bit her tongue before she got herself into trouble, in the past months she had spent a good amount of time being punished in various ways for speaking out of turn and the training was finally starting to stick. In stead she shifted her feet under her inelegantly, letting her guard down.

"It isn't something we've discussed." Donna put a calming hand on Patrice's shoulder. Brain nodded. "Of course. Just let me know." He finished his drink and stood. "Come on Thomas. You can get to know you're new friend later." He extended his hand to Thomas. "I'll see you later, Donna."

Patrice watched them go, and turned to Donna, raising an eyebrow. She hadn't outgrown expecting an explanation for everything: it came naturally to her.

"We'll talk about it later." Donna ran her fingers through Patrice's hair again. As she had no real plans for the night, she simply sat back and let the night unfold around them. They would stay for a few hours and then head back home.

Patrice took a moment and looked around at her surroundings for the first real time that night. The atmosphere was thick with desires, and also their fulfillment. She wondered at what all was going on, and her imagination was getting the best of her and she shifted, moving back to her knees out of habit to try and stay passive.

"Come sit next to me." Donna patted the couch. Patrice was starting to relax and Donna wanted to see just how far she could take that. Patrice stood and did as she was told, slipping up on the couch next to Donna, stopping a polite few inches away from touching her.

Donna put an arm around Patrice and pulled her closer. "You've done very well tonight." She kissed the side of Patrice's neck. "So well, that I think you deserve a reward." Patrice blushed and couldn't help a smile. Donna's rare praise was something she had learned to crave like nothing else since she had started this relationship, and her stomach quickened at the touch. "Lean back against me." Donna kissed her lightly and unfastened and removed her bra before she could react. Patrice whimpered a bit and leaned back against Donna, hands instinctively moving protectively at Donna's fast actions.

She pushed Patrice's hands away. "Just relax and enjoy yourself." She started pulling Patrice's shirt out of her skirt, and once that was accomplished, she slid her hands underneath it, going straight to her breasts.

Patrice couldn't help but squirm slightly under Donna's touch. Her body was responding immediately, having been on the edge of arousal for a good part of the night. Her breath was quickening, and she closed her eyes, surprised that she could so easily forget where she was, getting lost in the touch.

Donna held Patrice as she kept kneading her breasts. She knew that there were people watching them, but she ignored them, focusing on Patrice.

The blonde's eyes still shut, she whispered, squirming, "Oh... please...." the noises around her faded, and she arched into Donna's firm touch. "Soon." Donna kissed Patrice's neck again, and then she slid her hands down her sides to the edges of her skirt. It only took a second for her to pull it up and push her hand under Patrice's panties. Maybe next time she would tell her not to bother wearing them at all.

Her whispers faded into a surprised whimper, and she pressed back into Donna. Patrice's eyes fluttered open, and she realized where she was. She felt her face blush violently, but didn't try and move, or tell Donna to stop. Though she didn't fully understand, her trust for the older woman made her feel more at ease, and that she was being watched didn't matter like she thought it should.

Donna stroked Patrice's clit, her other hand back on her breast. She hadn't wanted to give Patrice time to think about this, knowing that she would just obsess over it. Better to do it and prove to Patrice that she could handle it before she asked her to do anything more difficult. She pushed her fingers into Patrice and bit her earlobe.

The blonde was so close already she could feel herself start to come apart the moment Donna touched her, and fell completely over the edge when she pressed inside of her. She gripped Donna's legs with her fingers, and leaned back against her fully as she shook, breath quickening, then stopping altogether for a moment.

Pulling her fingers out of Patrice, Donna kissed her neck gently. Then she held her fingers up to Patrice's mouth. "That was very good."

She didn't hesitate, still coming down from her high. Patrice opened her mouth and allowed Donna to push her fingers inside, licking them clean. When she was finished, Donna straightened Patrice's clothing. "I think we can go home now." Patrice nodded quietly, Donna's demeanor comforting her that she hadn't done anything to be ash ed of. She waited for Donna to stand, then got up and followed her.

Donna didn't say anything as they walked to the car, but once they were in the car and the doors were locked, she pulled Patrice into a fierce kiss. "I'm so proud of you." Patrice returned the kiss, slightly surprised. She blushed and looked down, before glancing up at Donna when she spoke, not being able to help a small smile. "Thank you."


	4. Tempered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A milestone for Patrice.

Patrice slammed the binder shut, grabbed it off her desk and stormed down the hall. She had been working second-chair with Donna on a case that had been going on for over a year, and she had just realized someone had made a stupid mistake. She forgot, or rather, consciously ignored her better manners and flung Donna's door open without so much as a sideways glance at her receptionist. The young blonde threw the binder down in front of Donna, "It's not signed. Why is it not signed?" The mistake was a simple one, but a bad one, attributable to any number of the people along the chain of command in the case, and Patrice hoped by pointing it out the blame would fall elsewhere.

Donna looked up in surprise at the intrusion and picked the binder up, glancing over it. "I assume that if it isn't signed, it's because you forgot to double check it." She was calm in the face of Patrice's anger, but she was by no means pleased. She held the binder out to her. "I suggest you make sure it's fixed."

Patrice didn't take the binder back but crossed her arms defensively and stared at Donna. "It's not my signature missing, and I doubt the judge want to hear from me why you didn't sign your motion."

Donna raised her eyebrows. "I'm going to assume that you're simply taking our personal relationship for granted and otherwise would never speak to me that way. I suggest that you get on the phone and fix this. Now get out of my office." Donna's voice was hard, and her anger was evident in her eyes.

Patrice was fuming; she snatched back the binder and walked out of Donna's office, not bothering to close the door. She stomped back over to her desk and sat, angrily pretending to draft a formal letter to the clerk to apologize.

Donna pursed her lips, doing some of her own fuming. She had planned to make this night a reward for Patrice, but any of those plans just got tossed out of the window. She couldn't quite believe how badly Patrice had just behaved. Clearly, it was going to have to be a night for lessons. She picked up her phone and got an outside extension, calling the club to make new plans.

By the time she had finished the task, Patrice had settled down somewhat, at least on the surface, and managed to knock on Donna's door when she brought the letter for her review. She tried to fix her expression from livid to passive, but only managed to get as far as "still annoyed." Donna frowned as Patrice came in and held her hand out for the letter that she knew would be forthcoming. "Thank you."

Patrice nodded, her disdain for being tasked with what she saw as someone else's problem emanating. The truth was, she had been feeling out of touch with the work all week, and this was only the final straw. Really, any number of people were responsible for the oversight. Subconsciously, however, she had chosen to act out at Donna as she saw her as the only candidate likely to challenge her back.

"This'll do. Thank you." Donna's words were clipped and Patrice was clearly dismissed. Patrice took the paper back and turned, muttering a clearly disingenuous "welcome," over her shoulder on her way out.

Donna let Patrice stew in her office until about half an hour before then end of the day. She picked up the phone and dialed Patrice's extension. The blonde looked up from the file she had been pretending to read and answered professionally, "This is Patrice."

"I expect to see you tonight. Don't be late." Donna's tone brooked no argument.

Patrice did her best not to scoff; she had assumed she would have been ignored for at least a week after her earlier outburst. She answered in an equally emotionless tone, "Like usual then?" Her earlier anger had not subsided, only been pushed aside to make way for what little work she was able to complete that day. In truth, she wasn't feeling too ready to be subservient at that moment, but she had been with Donna long enough to know she'd go anyway.

Donna didn't bother to respond. She simply hung up.

Patrice knew it was pointless to stay at work any longer, but didn't want to leave early. Instead, she occupied herself with pushing around stacks of paper on her desk, Then she grabbed her things and headed to Donna's driving a little faster than was necessary, trying to put distance between herself and work. When she arrived, she parked, not noticing she hadn't left quite enough room for Donna to pull into her accustomed parting spot. She unlocked the door and kicked off her shoes, dropping her briefcase on the floor as she did so. Only then did she stop to take a few breaths, and walked across the room, kneeling where she always did to wait for Donna, mind still working over the day.

Donna didn't rush to finish her work. She was of a mind to let Patrice stew for a little while, and it was just after by the time she pulled into her driveway. Getting into her garage was going to be impossible, so she left the car where it was, made sure it was locked, and walked in.

Patrice hadn't had the easiest time waiting. Usually, when Donna was late she would relax into it, letting her mind shut down and slowly work through her thoughts until she was a blank slate, and ready for wherever Donna was planning on leading her. Tonight, however, the wait had only served to make her more annoyed. She couldn't stop focusing on her own discomfort, compounded by their argument earlier. By the time she heard Donna's keys in the door, she had more than once considered just walking out and going home. Something, however, kept her there.

Donna hung her keys up, set hr briefcase beside the door, and then carefully removed her shoes, ignoring Patrice the entire time. She walked over to the sideboard and poured herself a drink, then tossed it back. Only after she had taken another long minute to composer herself did she turn back to Patrice. "I want to make it very clear to you that if you had said what you said to me to anyone else, you wouldn't have a job right now."

Patrice stared resolutely at the floor. Donna's demeanor was not lost on her, but her own pride was getting the best of her and she didn't answer. Donna firmly took Patrice's chin in her hand and tilted her head upward. She had used the extra hour to ensure that she was calm enough for this, but that didn't mean that she couldn't be provoked. "Do you understand me?"

Unable to nod, Patrice managed a quiet "Yes, Donna," though she couldn't help speaking with a tone implying less respect than she normally would use with the older woman. Her sapphire blue eyes were still shining with annoyance and frustration, and she fixed them on Donna.

Donna refused to let go. "You know, if you had calmly walked into my office and told me what the problem was, I probably would have taken care of it myself. And then we could have had the nice night that I originally planned."

Patrice didn't shrink away from Donna's gaze, nor did she give her a reply. Her temper had gotten the best of her, and she knew it but didn't have the strength to admit it just yet. The blonde wrung her hands behind her back, mind setting up barriers. A small part of her sung at the disappointment in Donna's expression, but a much larger part was still railing against her anger.

"Who are you so angry at? Me, or yourself?" Donna finally let go of Patrice's chin.

The young blonde forgot herself and crossed her arms protectively in front of her. In truth she wasn't sure if either of those was the right answer, "I don't know." She replied petulantly, avoiding the question entirely.

"Mmmm." Donna frowned at her loss of control. "Well, You'll have plenty of time to think about it. Go get undressed, we're going out."

Patrice looked up at her, weighing what exactly she meant by that. Usually when they went out Donna would give her fair warning. She was feeling too proud to question and stood slowly, joints stiff, and went into Donna's room already starting to tug at her clothes as she walked.

There was a dress waiting for Patrice in the bedroom, but as Donna followed her in, she picked it up and put it away. Instead, she pulled out a pair of panties and a coat and waited for Patrice to take them from her. The blonde piled her work clothes unceremoniously on the bed, noting quietly Donna's actions. When she finished undressing she turned to the other woman, looking at the offered garments (or lack thereof), raising her eyebrows, silently asking if Donna was serious.

Donna held her gaze. "As far as I'm concerned, you've earned this." Besides, the coat was knee length. It would cover everything important for as long as Donna wanted it covered.

Patrice was still beside herself, but wasn't about to compound her feelings of insecurity by backing down from Donna's request. She stood a little straighter and took the clothes, pulled on the panties and wrapped the coat around herself tightly. The blonde shifted self-consciously, feeling strange in her attire and still not quite believing that Donna meant her to out like that.

Donna changed just as quickly, exchanging her suit for leather pants and a tank top. This wasn't a night for casual conversation or socializing and she wanted everyone to know it. She looked Patrice over before pronouncing her acceptable and grabbed a bag out of her closet. "Let's go."

Patrice followed her to the car silently, and she stared intently out of the window on the ride to the club, shifting now and then uncomfortably under the coat. As she always did when Donna took her out, Patrice now felt a wave of apprehension starting to take over some of her earlier anger. She chewed absentmindedly on the inside of her cheek, trying to stay impassive, not wanting Donna to see her turmoil.

This time it was Donna who was driving a bit too fast and her tires squealed slightly as she turned into the parking lot at the club. She took another deep breath before she opened her door, and then she went around to open Patrice's. She didn't offer any reassurance or comfort, walking quickly to the door and inside. Patrice hurried after her, jostled out of her self-pity and anger by Donna's abrupt actions. She at least had the good sense to keep her eyes somewhat down as she walked quickly in after the other woman, mind still going over the last week at the office and getting worked up again.

They stepped into the entryway and Donna waited silently for Patrice to hand the doorman her coat. She didn't know why Patrice was so angry, but she intended to find out. And of course, she intended to punish her for acting like an undisciplined brat, but that would take more than a night. However, Patrice didn't' hand over the coat, giving Donna a look of slight shock when she realized that's what was expected of her. When Donna didn't move out of the entryway after several long moments, she set her mind and unbuttoned the coat, shrugging out of it. The blonde kept her eyes fixed obstinately on a point several feet above Donna's head as she did so, and couldn't help it as her body immediately covered in goosebumps as the air hit her.

Donna merely nodded as she finally proceeded into the club proper. She led Patrice straight over to a small dais with a spotlight fixed on it. "Kneel, then lace your fingers behind your head. Don't move until I come back for you. Think about your actions today and why you're here." She needed to speak to some people before they could get on with the rest of their night and Donna wasn't looking for any ways to make it easier on Patrice. She didn't think Patrice would appreciate being put on display like that and she hoped that the discomfort would give her time to think. If nothing else, she knew that Patrice's anger and stubbornness would keep her from moving.

In these matters, Donna knew Patrice better than the younger woman knew herself. She hesitated, letting her eyes meet Donna's, looking to see if she had heard her correctly. Noting the brunette's firm expression, Patrice let out an exasperated breath and turned away a little too readily to be sincere. She walked over to the spot indicated, pulling herself up proudly, and knelt as she was told. Though her posture exuded confidence, her mind was churning, still not completely in the moment. Recently, she felt herself the victim of unfair treatment. Though it hadn't been from Donna, the other woman was the closest target she felt viable, and had received the brunt unknowingly. Patrice had thus learned that in life there were battles worth fighting, and those that weren't. However, life had yet to have the grace to teach her to tell the difference. She sweated slightly under the lights, and hoped Donna would release her soon.

Donna walked over to the bar but didn't order a drink. Instead, she spoke to the bartender, their eyes glancing toward the stage where someone was being whipped. Donna was happy to wait her turn and as she finished her conversation, she looked around the room to see just who was starting at Patrice. She walked back over to the blonde. "It's going to be another hour before the stage is free. You should use that time to mentally prepare yourself." Donna didn't know if there was a way to be mentally prepared for such a thing, but she would let Patrice try. She didn't release Patrice from her position, but she did sit nearby.

Patrice stiffened, and glanced at Donna with a look somewhere between panic and disbelief. She knew what the older woman's intentions were immediately, and felt a shiver run down her spine. She set her jaw against the rising panic, at once deciding that she couldn't fail at more than one thing that week and still live with herself. Patrice lowered her eyes again, and tried to block out the noises in the room, and the knowledge of the many sets of eyes appraising her.

Donna let Patrice kneel for most of the hour before she went back to her. "Are you ready?" She offered Patrice her hand, knowing that after kneeling for so long her legs would be shaky and weak. Patrice was both relieved and nervous as Donna came back to her, having felt like she had been left there for days. Her muscles were screaming from the abuse, but the young blonde had had enough pent-up energy to will herself to hold the position. She took Donna's hand and stood, nodding silently, though she had no idea if she was ready for what was to come next.

The brunette walked her off to a side room where they would spend the last minutes before going onto the low stage. She stood in front of Patrice and rubbed the girl's arms, getting her blood flowing again. "This is going to hurt." There was no point in trying to pretend that it wouldn't. "You can cry and scream if you need to." Donna was hardly going to expect perfect composure the first time that she was whipped.

Patrice allowed Donna to soothe her muscles. Her body was already feeling the strain of the night, but her mind was still guarded. She hadn't let go of the turmoil of earlier in the day, and now the anticipation of the unknown was compounding her heightened awareness of the moment. Patrice shivered as her mind flashed to images of the angry red stripes laid across other pets' skin on prior visits to the club. She looked levelly at Donna, trying to give off a assured demeanor and hoping it had its desired effect.

Donna didn't believe that Patrice was as composed as she was pretending to be, but she realized that there was little else Patrice could do in this situation. "I hope you know why I'm doing this." They didn't really have time for an explanation. The man that assisted came into the room and put a hand on Patrice's shoulder, leading her out onto the stage and to the frame. Donna pulled out her whip and started warming up her arm as she watched Patrice be tied up.

Patrice glanced at Donna silently as she turned away. She did know why, though it was easier to pretend this was just one more thing she wanted to prove to herself, to Donna. Besides, though she knew she had acted inappropriately, she didn't feel any remorse for her feelings. She hadn't learned well enough to take a step back and see why things happened the way they did, preferring instead to obsess and lash out when things didn't go her way. She moved stiffly as she was tied, trying not to shake. The blonde's breath was already shallow, anticipating, and she finally gave up trying to steady it.

Donna stepped out behind Patrice, briefly resting a comforting hand on the center of her back before she stepped away. She flicked the whip once, letting it crack dramatically, before she took aim at Patrice's back. From there, it was simply a matter of mechanics as she placed the lashes in parallel lines across Patrice's skin. Donna was watching and listening closely, making sure that nothing went wrong and that she didn't push Patrice too far, too quickly.

As the first few fell, Patrice couldn't help but cry out, more out of surprise than pain. Her mind wasn't prepared for how acutely she felt each lash, and she closed her eyes, biting her lip. Now all she could feel was the pain, but it no longer surprised her, and she focused on it, pulse increasing. She didn't notice as a few tears began to run down her cheeks.

Donna saw the tears but didn't stop. Something told her that Patrice might need both the tears and the pain and she knew that Patrice wasn't at her limit yet. She switched from one side to the other, the lashes wrapping around the outside of Patrice's hips and thighs. Donna wanted to make sure that Patrice was exhausted by the time she was done.

As Donna continued, Patrice lost all sense of how long she had been there, feeling the seemingly endless string of hot stripes crossing her flesh. With her eyes still closed, she felt each of them individually, and the tears were now running freely, her breath now hitching with sobs she was failing to control. Patrice felt hot all over, head spinning and she was close to breaking, leaning on her bonds between Donna's lashes, legs shaking. When she thought that Patrice wouldn't be able to stand up any longer if she continued, Donna stopped. She nodded toward Tom to have her released and he was there to carefully catch Patrice as he took the bonds off. She waited a minute to see if Patrice could regain her footing, more than willing to let Tom carry her to her car if it was necessary.

Patrice sagged forward as she was untied. She had barely registered that Donna had stopped, her body still bracing for the next blow. After a moment, she managed to regain her footing, finally opening her eyes, and looking for Donna. Tears were still falling down her cheeks, but no longer of pain or anger. She had lost her will to put on a show of confidence, and let them fall without wiping them away.

Donna helped Patrice off of the stage and back into the side room. She wiped Patrice's cheeks. "Can you make it to the car?" She ran her fingers through Patrice's hair. Patrice nodded quietly, enjoying the simple feel of Donna's touch. It was the first reassurance she had received in the night, but also the first one she was prepared to take at face value. Her back was starting to sting again as the adrenaline wore down, and she wanted nothing more than to get to someplace more familiar, comforting.

"Okay." Donna ran her hands through Patrice's hair one more time then grabbed her coat and carefully wrapped it around Patrice's shoulder. Donna helped her back to the car and let her get as comfortable as possible for the drive home.

Patrice leaned forward in her seat as they rode home, trying to keep the fabric from pressing against her skin. Despite the pain, the closer they got to Donna's house, the more tired she felt. Her mind was exhausted, and it was helping her to ignore the abuse her body had suffered.

Donna pulled into her driveway and helped Patrice inside. "Come lie down and I'll get you something for your back." She helped Patrice up to her bedroom and pulled back the covers on the bed. The young blonde stretched out on the sheets, enjoying how cool they felt against her skin and took a deep breath, trying to quiet the last sobs that were still falling from her lips irregularly.

She came back a minute later with water, painkillers and salve. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Take these," she held out the pills and water. Once Patrice complied, she started rubbing the salve into Patrice's back. "Are you ready to talk about it now?"

Patrice stifled a whimper as Donna touched her back, but relaxed as she felt the salve cool and soothe the marks. She nodded, her mind had given in about five lashes before her knees, and she had been organizing her thoughts ever since, seeing events without their cloud of emotion. Patrice started with what she thought of as the most important statement, "I'm sorry Donna." Her breath caught in another small sob in spite of herself.

"I know." She finished with the salve and went back to running her fingers through Patrice's hair. "And you're going to make it up to me. But I'm more interested in why you acted like that."

Patrice sniffed, organizing a response, "It wasn't about the motion." She knew that much was obvious, and Donna wanted to know the real reason. What surprised Patrice was that she had only realized it herself fully on the drive home, "Michael got first chair on the Wallace case."

"And getting pissed at me was going to change that?" Donna raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Patrice knew her last comment had been a non sequitur, and tried to fill in the gaps, "No... but I deserved that case, I did all the pre-trial work. I think Michael just got it because Will thinks of him as a young copy of himself." She fell silent for a moment before continuing, "I had to give Michael the file this morning, right before I realized the motion got filed unsigned. I didn't want that mistake to be just one more reason to let them justify giving the good cases to the men." She wiped away a last tear, realizing how silly she sounded. "It doesn't really make sense, I'm sorry..."

Donna kept running her fingers through Patrice's hair and over her neck. "I accept your apology. And it's Will's case to give to whomever he wants, whether it makes sense to you or not. In any event, you should have come to talk to me about it before you started stomping around like a toddler. You're going to be spending your lunches for the next week in my office making it up to me."

Patrice nodded, she didn't like being called out on her behavior, but knew Donna was right. In truth she wasn't sure she wanted the case too badly, more that she didn't want to be passed up for any opportunities. "Yes Donna, of course," she said quietly.

"Good." She kissed Patrice's forehead. "Do you think that you can get up for a few minutes?"

Instead of answering, she shifted and got to her knees on the bed gingerly, her skin stinging where it brushed against the blankets. She tried not to wince and turned to face Donna.

"Well, that'll do." Donna kissed her briefly, and then stood. She went to her closet and pulled out a box wrapped in plain cream-colored paper. "I had had a much nicer night planned for us, but I don't want to wait to give you this. You've earned it." She handed Patrice the box. Inside was a handmade leather collar. She had commissioned it a month earlier and was incredibly happy with the way it had come out, the leather already soft to the touch. She waited for Patrice to open it.

Patrice looked at Donna, and took the box, removing the wrapping carefully. Donna always had a way of surprising her, doing things in her own time. She opened the box, and felt her heart jump at the sentiment. Patrice took the strap of leather out and ran her fingers over it. It was obviously carefully made, much softer and intricate than the one Donna had used on her in the past. The significance sunk in, and she glanced back up at the older woman, "Thank you Donna." Patrice couldn't think of what else to say that would be appropriate for the moment and instead slipped off the bed and stood, silently holding it out to Donna to put around her neck.

Donna took the collar back from her and nodded for Patrice to lift up her hair. Once she did, Donna reached up and fitted it snuggly. It was just slightly wider than a typical collar, but it looked appropriate on Patrice's neck. She kissed an unmarked spot on Patrice's shoulder, and then returned to her front to take in the effect. "Perfect." Donna smiled.

Patrice felt a pleasant shiver go through her at Donna's approval and let a small smile play on her lips, looking a the older woman from behind a few errant strands of blonde hair that had fallen around her face. The leather was supple and felt natural against her skin. Donna brushed those strands back, then pulled Patrice in for a long kiss. She didn't think that Patrice would want to stay upright for much longer, but she was simply too tempting to resist. Donna kept her hand at the back of Patrice's neck as the kiss ended, keeping them close together. "You should lie back down." Donna reluctantly let her go and slid her own jacket off.

Patrice nodded, again realizing how tired she was. She crossed the room and lay on the bed, stretched out on her stomach. Her eyes were heavy, and she closed them while she waited. It only took Donna a minute to get undressed and return to the bed, slipping in next to Patrice. She lightly trailed a finger over one of the welts on Patrice's ass, admiring her own handiwork. Then she slid her hand to the unmarked inside of Patrice's thigh.

Patrice whimpered quietly, out of an intoxicating mixture of pain and pleasure at Donna's touch. She wrapped her hands in the sheets, keeping her eyes closed quietly.

"Just enjoy yourself," Donna whispered. She pushed her hand further up between Patrice's legs and started rubbing her clit. Despite her earlier bad behavior, she had accepted her punishment and she hadn't let her fear get the better of her. For that, she deserved a reward. Patrice let out a breath as Donna touched her, only then realizing how close to arousal she had been for a good part of the night. Her toes pressed into the mattress, and she could feel her pulse quickening.

Donna kept touching Patrice, rubbing her clit and occasionally using her other hand to brush a welt. "I enjoyed watching you tonight, sitting in the middle of the room naked. Lots of other people enjoyed it too." Patrice stifled a small moan, her stomach flipping pleasantly. She no longer registered Donna touching her back as pain, just as intense contact, and didn't shrink away.

"You really are beautiful when you get so angry." Donna pushed a finger into Patrice and started fucking her with it, "but next time, try to get angry over something that's worth it."

Patrice couldn't hold back her moan this time, and pressed subtly down onto Donna's fingers. She nodded against the sheets, speaking in a small voice, heavy with arousal, "Yes Donna, I'll try."

"Good." Donna kept fucking her, not correcting her when she moaned or pressed into her fingers. "Now let me watch you come." She kissed under Patrice's ear and wait to be obeyed.

Patrice didn't need long, already being on edge. She continued to press against Donna, faster now. Her breath increased, and then caught in her throat as she trembled, her body tightening around Donna's fingers. She pushed her cheek onto the mattress as she slowly started to relax, the last of the tension finally leaving her.

Donna smiled at Patrice and laid down next to her. "You can go to sleep now." She kissed her lightly. "I'm proud of you."

Despite the lingering sting on her skin, Patrice was already drifting off as Donna kissed her goodnight. She smiled at the affirmation, mumbling a quiet, "Thank you Donna," before shifting gently and falling asleep with her fingertips just touching the edge of the collar, assuring herself that it was still there. Donna quietly watched, and then closed her eyes to join Patrice.


	5. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Patrice has her first win, Donna thinks a reward is in order.

The foreman stood and read from the verdict form, "We find the Defendant not guilty." Patrice tried to maintain her professional demeanor, but was beaming at herself on the inside. She turned to her client, shaking his offered hand. He thanked her, smiling broadly. Patrice tried to pack her things calmly, having to pause several times to nod as one of her colleagues congratulated her. It was her first win as first chair, and it felt great.

As the jury filed out, so did her client, free to go home to his family. Patrice didn't give a second thought to his guilt or innocence, so wrapped up was she in her advocacy. After a professional nod to the ADA on the case, she turned for the door and paused when she saw Donna quietly standing at the back of the courtroom, nodding quietly at her.

Donna waited for Patrice to reach the back of the courtroom, and then fell into step beside her. She waited until they were outside to speak. "Congratulations."

Patrice didn't even notice the extra spring in her step as she walked, she felt almost high from the win. I her exuberance She didn't care to recognize that the ADA had made several strategic errors, or that it hadn't been the biggest case to start with. She had her first win, and that was as far as she was willing to take it. She grinned over at Donna, pulling her shoulders back a little, "Thank you, I'll be glad to have something good to report to Mr. Levin this afternoon."

"Mmm. I'm sure he'll appreciate hearing it." Patrice might not be aware of how minor the victory was, but Donna was. She didn't want to ruin her mood entirely. It was something worth celebrating, but she didn't want it to go to Patrice's head either.

The blonde smiled, "I'm on my way to the office to let him know." Patrice was feeling invincible, "And then I want to get a witness list together for the Dawson case, and make some calls to..." She trailed off, she knew Donna well enough to know the other woman didn't want her to do list.

"Mmm." Donna discretely brushed her fingers over the back of Patrice's hand. "I thought we might play hooky and celebrate your win. Can you afford to take the afternoon?"

The young woman's skin prickled in anticipation at Donna's touch. She stopped for a moment, pretending to think about the proposition. She nodded. "I suppose I could leave Mr. Levin a message."

"Good." Donna flashed a small smile. "I'll see you at home?"

She gave Donna a small smile, slowly remembering herself and stood a little taller, her tone becoming more respectful, "Yes Donna, I'll be there in an hour."

"I'll be waiting." She smiled again and then turned to go.

It didn't take Patrice the full hour to make her call and put away her trial documents. She arrived at Donna's house soon after, going through the already unlocked door, and pausing to remove her shoes, looking around for Donna. The brunette had never called her away like this during working hours, and Patrice had to admit that she was as curious as she was excited.

Donna heard Patrice come in and smiled to herself. She was sitting in her rarely used home office, wearing a rarely worn corset and stockings. She normally didn't bother with theatrics, but she thought Patrice might enjoy the experience. "I'm in here." She had thought that she would have to wait longer but she was glad for Patrice's earliness.

Patrice gave a glance at the spot she normally waited, and followed the sound of Donna's voice into the office. When she sighted Donna, she stopped, taking in the sight. She glanced over the other woman, breath stopping a little short.

Donna smirked at Patrice and looked pointedly at a spot on the floor in front of her. "You should get undressed."

After a moment, Patrice managed to organize her thoughts, and she crossed the room. She hesitated for a moment, still distracted by both the day, and now by Donna's appearance. The young blonde began to tug idly at her garments, removing them slowly for Donna.

Donna watched Patrice, trying hard not to smile too openly. She really was proud of her, but she didn't want Patrice to develop any bad habits. She toyed with the collar in her hands and waited for Patrice to finish.

Patrice watched Donna's fingers play over the leather and undressed more quickly, dropping the garments on the ground in her rush. Not noticing, as she finished she knelt as Donna had taught her to, with as much grace as she could muster, bringing her hands behind her back.

Donna shook her head at the mess. Patrice would have to clean that up before they got around to anything else. She stood and slid the collar on, then sat back down. "Now you can pick up the clothing you just dropped all over my floor."

Patrice looked at the pile of garments on the carpet and blushed. She usually wouldn't be that careless, but the excitement of the day didn't seem to have faded. As the leather of the collar warmed on her skin, she hastily picked up the clothes one by one and folded them, making a slightly neater pile on the floor.

"We've been doing this for too long for you to be making such careless mistakes." Donna frowned. "I know you've had an exciting day, but you need to put that behind you and calm down."

Patrice looked at the floor, Donna's tone making her try to focus more seriously. "Yes Donna, I'm sorry."

"Better." Donna nodded.

Patrice shifted on her knees, glancing at the clothes, then back at Donna. She knew Donna was right, she usually was and Patrice tried to settle into her practiced state of mind she found when she was with Donna. However, she couldn't help glancing over the other woman's body fleetingly, the clothes having their desired effect on her.

Crossing her legs, Donna looked down at Patrice. "What do you want to happen now?" She was interested in just how Patrice would answer her, though she wasn't making any promises.

That question gave Patrice pause. She wanted to prove she could control herself; she had already had one affirmation of her worth that day, and was hungry for another. However, she was at a loss as to how to go about it. She bit her lip mindlessly, thinking it over. "I want a challenge." She said the words a little quietly, nervous about just what Donna might ask in return, but it was exciting nonetheless.

Donna remained non-committal. So Patrice wanted a challenge. "Well, I'm sure I can come up with something challenging for you." She stood up and walked from the room.

Patrice watched her go, stopping just short of turning around or getting up to follow. She shifted again, anticipating Donna's return. After a few moments she was chewing her lip again, her mind flashing through possibilities of what would be asked of her.

Donna took her time thinking over what might challenge Patrice, knowing that the wait wouldn't be easy. It was a good half hour before she walked back into the office. "Stand up and bend over the desk."

Patrice was glad Donna hadn't been watching her the whole time as she couldn't manage to get comfortable for the wait, though part of her knew this was exactly the point. Donna was still behind her when she spoke, and her voice seemed sharp against the previous silence of the room. She craned her head around to try and catch Donna's expression, then stood slowly and crossed the room, hesitating for a moment before doing as she was told.

Donna quickly walked up behind Patrice, pushed against the center of her back to keep her down, and pushed a strap-on into her. She wasn't rough, but she was very firm, not letting Patrice up, or really letting her move at all.

"Oh..." Patrice gasped at the unexpected contact and the force behind it. Her impulse was to squirm, to move against Donna, but the other woman's strength was making that impossible. She whimpered, surprise turning to frustration at her lack of preparation.

Rather than fuck Patrice, Donna slid the dildo from the harness and left it inside Patrice. "Let's see how long you can keep that there." Donna stepped away from Patrice and sat back down in her chair. "Oh, and I'd like it if you would review all of your open cases for me."

The blonde's brain couldn't work out if Donna had really just said that. She paused, feeling totally exposed, and highly confused. She didn't move, keeping the toy in place as best she could. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she had asked for the challenge, and she stammered, "My...my cases?"

"Mmmhmm. Now, if you don't mind." It clearly wasn't a request.

Patrice felt her breath get faster, mind racing. She tried to calm herself as best she could and searched for an answer. "I...I have...Metcalf...Clinton....." She closed her eyes, trying to block out the situtaion, "um....Westover?" Patrice opened her mouth again but drew a blank on the many more she knew were there, but her mind just wouldn't work.

"You can do better than that." Donna pursed her lips and smacked Patrice's ass. "You might have won one case, but that doesn't mean you get to neglect the others."

"Ohh..." Patrice cried out when Donna hit her, and her eyes opened again, surprised. She could feel her control starting to slip and tried not to let the toy fall, sucking in a breath and trying to continue. "And there's....Anderson....Price.....and....Jordan.." The names were falling from her lips in haphazard order, and some of them she wasn't even sure were hers.

"Are you sure about that last one?" Donna smirked and slapped Patrice's ass again. The woman had wanted a challenge, after all.

She couldn't even remember what she had said last, and Patrice closed her eyes again, "I...yes....no.....maybe." The blonde was surprised at how difficult such a simple task could be when mentally divided. She pressed her legs together, feeling the toy slip further, and knew she was blushing more with each second.

Donna chuckled. "Having problems?" She reached down and pushed the toy back in, giving it a twist as she did so.

Patrice moaned in surprise and bit her lip, fingernails digging into her palms. In spite of herself, she was getting wet, and her pulse was rising, making it even less possible to think. "I....no...I'm just....I don't know."

"Mmm..." Donna picked up a set of nipple clamps and reached around Patrice to put them on. "I thought you said you wanted a challenge..." She kissed Patrice's shoulder before stepping away.

Donna was quick, and Patrice cried out when she felt the clamps close on her skin, further fragmenting her concentration. "Oh...god..." She had long stopped naming cases, trying now to keep from falling apart and begging, though she couldn't even decide what she'd be begging for.

Donna smiled fondly at Patrice, certain that Patrice couldn't see her. "I'm going to paddle you now, and then I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to be very good and remember your manners while I do it."

Patrice was even less prepared for Donna's last statement than the rest of her demands, and froze, her color rising even brighter. She was already failing at Donna's requests so far, what made the other woman think she could do any better? Still, she didn't protest and nodded, though her expression spoke volumes.

"Good." Donna got out a short paddle and started spanking Patrice with it. She didn't particularly expect Patrice to succeed, and this was a lesson in humility. Patrice might have won her first case by herself, and Donna was proud of her for that, but she didn't want her to become so caught up in it that she thought she would never lose, that she would never fail.

Patrice was beyond keeping herself quiet when Donna started, and she cried out, yells turning to curses as the older woman continued. She didn't know how much more she could take, and stared down at the tearstains growing on Donna's ink blotter as the other woman took her last measure of control by force.

Donna didn't stop. She knew what Patrice could handle, and seeing her utterly incoherent was something that Donna always enjoyed. She wanted Patrice to remember this, and she was going to push her as far as she could before she granted her any sort of release.

Finally even Patrice's obscenities faded to moans and then sobs, but she didn't even consider telling Donna to stop. She was crying with the pain, and the creeping sense of weakness that worked into her mind with Donna's blows. The young blonde was crying freely, eyes closed against the world.

Steadily, Donna lightened the blows once Patrice started sobbing, and slowly came to a stop. She put the paddle down on her desk and rubbed Patrice's lower back as she slid the dildo back into the harness she was wearing. "You've been very good." She kissed the side of Patrice's neck, then started fucking her slowly, carefully avoiding brushing against Patrice's very red ass.

Patrice couldn't control her crying even when the punishment changed to reward, but her sobs lightened, mixing with whimpers of pleasure. She was so ready but didn't press back against Donna; her skin was too sore already for that. Instead she had to wait, let Donna take as much or as little time as she would with her.

Donna reached around Patrice and started rubbing her clit in time to her thrusts. She increased her tempo slightly, letting Patrice enjoy herself. She was wet underneath the harness, but she would let Patrice take care of that in a minute.

Finally Patrice relaxed enough under Donna's touch to let go. She shook, pressing into the brunette's fingers and only just managed not to sink to the ground, leaning heavily on the desk instead as she quieted.

Donna wrapped an arm around Patrice's waist to support her, murmuring soft encouragements to her as she helped her up and held her. She kissed Patrice lightly and tugged at the chain connecting the clamps on her nipples. "I'll take those off just as soon as you make me come." She wondered how long it would take Patrice to pull herself together.

She stiffened and let out a whimper when Donna pulled on the chain, Patrice's nipples were now sore, and her release took the edge off and she could feel them more sharply. She was still crying but more softly now, her earlier panic fading into mental fatigue. She nodded and sunk to the floor automatically in front of Donna, reaching to unbuckle the harness as quickly as she could. However, her hands were shaking and even this task proved difficult.

Donna reached down and steadied Patrice's hands with her own, helping her pull the harness off. Once it was sitting on the desk next to the paddle, Donna sat at her desk and pulled Patrice close. She could feel Patrice's tears on her thighs and shivered.

With Donna's fingers in her hair, the blonde's mind finally quieted along with her body, and the blonde willingly ducked her face between Donna's legs, letting the older woman hold her there while she started licking her. She couldn't help the tears, but her crying had mostly faded out, her attention to Donna only punctuated now and then by a whimper or quiet sob.

Donna moaned as Patrice whimpered and sobbed. It wasn't going to take her long. The night's previous events had left her close and Patrice was doing an excellent job making up the difference. She pushed against Patrice's mouth, keeping her there, not letting her shift around or get more comfortable. "That's it," she encouraged Patrice, keeping up a litany of how beautiful Patrice was and how much she was clearly enjoying herself.

Patrice licked harder, more intently. The rest of the world had long faded, her mind was only focused on Donna, making her proud, giving her pleasure. And Donna shuddered against Patrice's mouth and pulled her up into a deep kiss. She helped Patrice there for a long moment, tasting herself on Patrice's lips and holding her close. When she was done, she carefully removed the nipple clamps.

"Was that enough of a challenge for you?"

Patrice was almost limp as she collapsed back against Donna once the clamps were removed, sighing with relief. She nodded, face pressed to Donna's shoulder, sniffing and wiping the last of her tears on the older woman's warm skin. Her voice was quiet, "yes Donna," she sniffed again, "thank you."

"Good girl." Donna kissed Patrice's temple and held her gently. "I was going to take you to dinner to celebrate your win, but I don't know that you'd feel like sitting through that right now." She smirked.

Patrice managed a small smile and shook her head. With relaxation came her body starting to protest against the abuse it had suffered and she shifted, trying to get more comfortable. She had forgotten all about dinner, and was ready to curl up and go to sleep if she was allowed.

"Come on. You can nap on the couch while we wait for delivery." Donna helped Patrice into the living room and got her situated face down on the couch. She smiled as Patrice relaxed, and then grabbed a take out menu. She made sure to order something that would be easy to feed Patrice if she needed to. It would take a while to arrive, and she wanted to give Patrice some time to sleep. She would be even more sore when she woke up.

Patrice let out a breath as she stretched on the couch. Almost immediately the blonde felt her eyelids get heavy and she closed them, drifting off contentedly to the sound of Donna quietly moving around the house. Her presence was comforting and Patrice fell asleep, happy to not think past then next moment. She didn't have to, because Donna would take care of her.


	6. Untied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Patrice can sense that something is different.

Donna coiled the whip up and put it away before she turned back to Patrice. The other woman's back was covered in lash marks and Donna smiled at her handiwork. Patrice was tied up in the middle of her living room, looking out over the ocean, and if not for the privacy screens, easily on display to anyone who might stroll by. Patrice's quiet sobs only added to the scene and Donna was loath to take her down. Still, it had to be done sometime.

During the punishment Patrice had been fading in and out of her mind, eyes fixed on the Pacific, on the waves as they fell almost in time with Donna's lashes. When she had finally lost count, and the blue sky and sea blended together in front of her tear-filled eyes, she registered that Donna had stopped and waited to be untied, her arms shaking. Donna took one last look, then finally returned to Patrice's side and unhooked her arms, letting Patrice slump into her embrace. The blonde collapsed, letting her tears fall on the older woman's skin, speaking quietly through labored breaths, "Thank you...."

"You're welcome." Donna ran her fingers through Patrice's hair as she helped to lie down on the couch. There was ointment already waiting for her on the coffee table, and it was such a pretty day outside that she couldn't bear to lock Patrice away in her bedroom. Donna started massaging Patrice's arms to make sure she didn't get stiff, and then she rubbed the gel in her back.

Patrice sucked in a breath when Donna started working on her back but relaxed again when the gel cooled the pain rising from the marks Donna had given her. They had settled into comfortable patters over the years, and though she knew there were boundaries still, Patrice had grown to rely on Donna to be there when she needed attention or comfort, as well as when she needed to let something go. Donna kept stroking Patrice's side after she finished with her back, as much for her own comfort as Patrice's. "Feeling better?"

Patrice nodded against the fabric of the couch, content to listen to the waves outside on the shore. Donna had left a window open, and there was a pleasant breeze drifting through the room, further calming her. Patrice had almost forgotten why she had pressed to see Donna that day, the motion she had been wrapped up in seemed less and less important.

"Good." Donna lazily ran her fingers through Patrice's hair, content to sit there with her and listen to the ocean. A couple of joggers passed and she smirked at the picture that she and Patrice would make if only the joggers could see in. It was still early in the afternoon and she had every intention of keeping Patrice there for the rest of the day.

Patrice shifted and looked up at Donna, managing a smile though her back was still burning. She knew Donna secretly liked near exhibitionism, though Patrice had never called her out on it. Patrice didn't mind, liking the thrill herself. She closed her eyes again and relaxed into Donna's casual touch.

Donna caressed Patrice's ass and lightly ran her fingers between her legs. The whole weekend stretched out in front of her and she was looking forward to spending it with Patrice. "Are you going to be able to stick around tomorrow?" Asking was really just a formality. She knew that Patrice didn't have any work that couldn't wait another day.

"Mmmmnn..." Patrice curled her toes as Donna touched her, starting to reply automatically that she could, then paused, memory returning. "Oh....I.....actually have to be someplace tomorrow night." She immediately felt guilt rise. She never said no to Donna, and never wanted to. Still, Patrice did have plans with a young artist she kept running into in the halls of her building. After several rounds of small talk, she had invited Patrice to a gallery opening on Saturday and Patrice had accepted. Though she had so much of her life wrapped up in her feelings for Donna, there were things that the older woman had made it clear she couldn't give Patrice, and that left the young blonde searching. She fell silent, hoping Donna would let it go, though she could tell she was blushing again.

Donna frowned slightly, not sure why Patrice's blush bothered her. "You do?" As far as she could remember, Patrice had never turned her down. It wasn't something that she was used to, and if she was uncomfortable with the idea, she simply chalked it up to that.

"I...yes...." Patrice stammered, not sure why telling Donna about it made her so nervous, "I....someone invited me to a gallery opening and...I said I'd go with her." Patrice looked at the carpet, hoping Donna might just believe she had developed a sudden interest in the arts.

"Oh," Donna was taken aback. "So you're going on date?" Donna could feel herself flushing. She didn't know why she was so surprised. Of course Patrice would be going on dates. It wasn't as if they had that sort of relationship. It wasn't as if she wanted that sort of relationship. Not after Justin. She couldn't open herself up to that again.

Patrice wanted to deny that it was more than a friendly outing, but she couldn't. She didn't have it in her to lie to Donna. "I think so," she managed quietly.

"Well... good." Donna shifted a bit uncomfortably, but she kept petting Patrice. She didn't want Patrice to think that she was displeased with her. Going on dates was normal. What they had... it very clearly wasn't. "Getting out is good."

Patrice turned, leaning so she could look at Donna, the older woman was obviously covering her feelings and Patrice answered, almost hopefully, "I, it's not a big deal. I could cancel and stay here if you would like." Though she wouldn't admit as much, Patrice wanted more than anything for Donna to tell her to stay, to claim her for more than their present encounters, at other places than the club or her house. However, Patrice knew it wasn't appropriate, and that she was setting herself up for disappointment by asking.

"I..." Donna was tempted to tell Patrice that she needed her to stay, that it was incredibly important that Patrice be there the next day, but she couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to her. "No. No, you should go and enjoy yourself." She trailed her fingers over the welts on Patrice's back. "I hope that I didn't mess up what you were going to wear."

Patrice felt a small lump rise in her throat and she shook her head as casually as she could, "No...I hadn't really decided on anything yet."

"Well, I'm sure you'll look beautiful in whatever you end up wearing." Donna was doing her best to push away the jealousy she was feeling, trying to be happy for Patrice. "Why don't we order an early dinner?" She stood and headed toward the kitchen and take out menus.

When Patrice woke the next morning at the foot of the bed like she usually did on their nights together, she shifted and winced at the feel of the welts on her back brush against the light blanket Donna had covered her with. The young blonde looked up and saw that Donna had already gotten up, and Patrice slowly stood and dressed, going to find Donna. The energy of the night before hadn't recovered after Patrice said she had plans, though they had both done their best to ignore it. Patrice couldn't deny her hurt any more than Donna could her jealousy.

Donna was in her office when Patrice woke up. She hadn't slept well, so rather than attempt to force the impossible, she had gotten up and started working. At some point in the night, she had stopped being able to ignore her own jealousy. She cared for Patrice far more than she had ever intended and that was a problem. Maybe it was time to pull back. Maybe this was all for the best and it was time that she let Patrice go.

Patrice wandered to the office, stopping at the door. Donna was intently bent over her work and Patrice knew her well enough to tell when the older woman was upset and needed space. The blonde felt her throat tighten with impending tears but ignored it, hoping to hold off for long enough. She turned and walked down the hall, returning a moment later with her necklace. Donna had removed it the previous afternoon, just as she always did at the beginning of their scenes. Patrice crossed the room and knelt almost reverently, holding the gold chain out to Donna, keeping her eyes down out of sheer conditioning.

Donna looked up when Patrice knelt. She sighed as she took the chain from Patrice, setting it on her desk. She ran a hand through Patrice's hair and lent in and kissed her lightly, hoping that she wasn't betraying anything with her expression. She unbuckled the collar and picked the chain back up, fastening it around Patrice's neck for her.

Patrice closed her eyes and paused to enjoy Donna's fleeting touch. When the other woman finished, she stood, knowing better than to ask if Donna was all right. It had never been her place. She turned for the door, letting her fingers thread through the chain Donna had replaced. Patrice turned back when she reached the hall, giving the older woman a lingering glance, a chance to order her to stay. However, she heard nothing, and Patrice left, hoping things would be back to normal soon enough.


	7. Divergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news tests Patrice's self control.

Patrice scrolled angrily down the page, annoyed at the length of the response she was going to have to prepare. After she had left Donna so obviously upset, the blonde had had little energy to enjoy her evening, and she was sure Maria could tell. It had been pleasant enough, but Patrice would be surprised if she got asked on a second date.

Patrice barely looked up when one of the paralegals dropped a memo on her desk. She picked it up and started to skim it casually, then froze, her stomach dropping to the ground. She didn't understand. It just didn't make sense. The memo was a detailed breakdown of which associates and partners would be taking over Donna's cases when she left....as of the next day. Patrice got up and quietly closed her door, just in time to block out the rest of the office as she felt the tears well up. It was her fault, it had to be, and Donna didn't even care for her enough to tell her in person. A moment later, Patrice's intercom buzzed. "Ms. Geysen would like to see you in her office."

Patrice jumped and wiped away her tears, taking a moment before going down the hall. She took a steadying breath, and knocked on Donna's door.

Donna opened her door when Patrice knocked and ushered her into her office. It was already partially packed and Donna could tell from Patrice's expression that she had already read the memo. "I didn't know that they were going to send out a memo so quickly. I wanted to tell you in person before that happened."

Patrice looked around the office, then back at Donna, wordlessly shaking her head. It was like seeing the last years of her life being taken apart, and she couldn't take much more of it. The news was so sudden, and Patrice didn't quite believe it. "Why....how long have you been planning, and where...?" Her voice trailed off.

Donna poured them both drinks and handed one to Patrice, sensing that she could use it. "I haven't been, but a job opened up in the Justice Department and I have a friend there that knew I was interested. I just found out about it yesterday. The job wasn't going to wait."

Donna's explanation didn't really help, though Patrice knew it should. Donna was always so logical, so pragmatic and it made perfect sense. However, Patrice couldn't help but blame herself, and she felt a tinge of panic rise in her. She wanted to run away and stay at the same time, and instead, took a long pull of her drink to try and calm herself. She coughed as the liquor burned on the way down. She recovered enough to talk again, "The Justice Department....DC then." She looked at her glass, fighting tears.

She nodded. "For the time being." She put a hand on Patrice's shoulder and squeezed it. "It's something that's important to me." She wanted Patrice to understand, even though she knew that she couldn't. Patrice couldn't know what it would mean to her, because she had never opened up enough to tell her the truth.

Patrice looked quietly at Donna's fingers wrapping around her shoulder, the touch was so natural, so comforting. She shuddered, and her gaze slowly followed the other woman's arm up and settled on her eyes, silently pleading it not to be true, but she just nodded in response. Patrice looked back down and shifted uncomfortably. If she didn't get away soon she couldn't be sure she wouldn't finally break down and she didn't want it to end like that.

"I have something for you." Donna let go of Patrice and went to her desk. She put the box in there that morning where she would have it when she told Patrice goodbye. She pulled it out now and looked it at for a long moment before she took a breath and offered it to Patrice. "This is yours."

Patrice wasn't cognisant of her hands shaking as she took the box from the older woman's outstretched hand. She opened it and finally couldn't keep the tears back any longer, and they fell freely from her eyes. Though she would later see Donna's gesture for what it really was, an opportunity to move forward, to build her life, Patrice only saw that moment as a conclusion, one tinged with failure. She ran her finger over the leather that had become worn from the years of wear. She eventually looked up, remembering herself slightly, and replaced the cover. "Thank you Donna," the words would only come out in a whisper.

Donna just nodded. She wanted to wipe Patrice's tears away, but she knew that wasn't really her place any more. She handed the blonde a tissue instead. "I've asked them to let you lead on the McMurphy case." It was a big case and they had been working on it for almost a year. "You know it better than anyone else."

Patrice took the tissue and tried to compose herself. She sat a little taller, Donna's comment helping to distract her, "I'll do my best." She wanted to linger with Donna but it was too hard and she needed to put her mind in order. And that needed to happen some place far away from Donna's office, from where it had all started. As Patrice stood, everything still felt surreal. She stepped a little closer to Donna and kissed her, then stepped back, looking sincerely into her eyes. "And thank you for everything else."

Donna nodded. "You're welcome." She let Patrice go and turned back to her half packed office. She had a lot to do if she wanted to be on a flight to DC the next day.

At Donna's door, Patrice paused, but she willed herself not to look back. A year before and she might have, she might have gone back in and asked, begged Donna to stay. It was everything she learned from Donna that pushed her forward, down the hall into her own office; it was everything she learned from Donna that made her want to turn back around.


End file.
